


Chara Change!

by HinekoAkahi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling, Shugo Chara!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinekoAkahi/pseuds/HinekoAkahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small alteration to that fateful afternoon during the O.W.L.s of 1976. "From a boy who isn't honest to a boy who is! Chara Change!" Implied SS/LE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chara Change!

**Author's Note:**

> **Fandom:** Harry Potter/Shugo Chara
> 
>  **Genre:** Does this qualify as crack?
> 
>  **Rating:** G
> 
>  **Warnings:** Increased randomness, no purpose whatsoever, also first story in the English language
> 
>  **Words:** 441
> 
>  **Feedback:** Appreciated.
> 
>  **Note:** I do not know what possessed me to write this. My only excuse is that it was around midnight when this very persistent plunny decided to hop onto my head and keep jumping until I wrote it down. This is the result, taking place at that fateful afternoon during the O.W.L.s.

# Chara Change!

Severus Snape looked horrified after his long-time friend.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' he thought over and over again. 'Of course she would be upset about that. What the hell were you thinking, Snape? That was probably the worst thing you could have said to her! I need to apologize...'

Casting a glance around him, Severus took in the gawking masses of students, some pointing and laughing and some simply looking at him with pity.

'But how can I do that with so many people about? Everyone will know I've got a friend in Gryffindor, and then I'll be an outcast in my own house, and everyone outside of Slytherin doesn't like us in the first place, and Lily will probably still be upset anyway, and she wont talk to me either then, and...' His expression was starting to become desperate, mirroring his gradually worsening state of mind.

'Damn it. I just I want to tell her I'm sorry. I wish I could just tell everyone to screw themselves...'

 _"So, why don't you change?"_

Severus' head snapped up. What had that voice been? And what was that about change?

 _"Dummie! From a boy who isn't honest to a boy who is! Chara Change!"_

"LILY!" Was that his voice? "I'm sorry for talking to you like that, I didn't mean it!" What by Merlin's beard...? What didn't his mouth listen to him anymore? "Oh, and, by the way, would you go out with me?" Oh no, he hadn't just said that in public!

Lily Evans turned around, a flabbergasted expression on her face that was mirrored by almost everyone around them. But then hers turned into a small smile. "Of course, Severus. Meet me tomorrow at twelve o'clock in the entrance hall? We could have a walk around the lake!"

Severus, who still didn't have control over his body back from whatever weird magic had taken possession of it, nodded with a (not voluntary, though heartfelt) elated grin. That was, however, the exact moment in which he gained control back, causing him to blush an impressive scarlet color that could rival the Headmaster's most atrocious robes, and promptly took advantage of the numbness of everyone around him trying to grasp the concept of a Slytherin asking a Gryffindor out (even the Marauders were shocked silent... he'd have to record that in his calendar later!) by evacuating the area, never noticing the small, green-red colored egg that was following him. Neither did he notice the small crack in the egg, of course, through which a pair of blue mischievous eyes stared at the back of his head.

'Wooohoo, I'm gonna have fun with that one!'

 **The End**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note:** Uhmm... yeah. Disgustingly short, I know. Still don't know why I wrote this. No matter, though. As I said in the beginning, feedback is appreciated. So, leave a review if you are so inclined :D Thanks for reading!


End file.
